


Shop Windows and Plastic Bags

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, F/M, Fantasizing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hints of Sub!dean, Little Spoon Dean, Longing, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Dean/Men, Mentions of past Dean/Lisa, Multi, Nipple Play, Public Masturbation, Sex Shops, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Voyeur Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds the shop somewhat unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shop Windows and Plastic Bags

He found this place completely by accident. He was looking for the Bennetts Farm Shop. A little old woman with blue tinted hair had told him about it when he was complaining about not being able to get fresh veg at the store nearest to the bunker. She had smiled at him and passed him the address. She smelt candy and perfume; she had winked at Dean as she left through the doors.

The windows of the building are blackout, a sign points this way to the farm shop. He shrugs; patting his belt for his knife and gun he opens the heavy black door.

A bright light blinds him. A steady beat pumps through the room and vibrates down his spine; it sits heavily in his groin. Dean shifts his weight, shaking out the feeling. As he steps forward, he realises too late where he is.

A sex shop.

Various dildos line the walls. From small bullets to monster cocks in every colour. Dean is transfixed, heat bubbling low in his stomach. He knows he should leave but he just cannot. He steps forward, legs shaking with unknown emotion. He gives himself a prep talk as he wonders further into the shop. It is huge, over three levels of toys, costumes and accessories. The walls are painted a dark blue, he thinks of Cas’s tie. Again he feels heat boil in the pit of his stomach, thought of the fallen angel race through his head.

Castiel had fallen a few months ago, he has adjusted fairly well to human life. He takes everything in his stride. Despite a few mishaps with technology everything has run smoothly. Dean however is on the edge. He could deal with his attraction to the man when he was an angel, but now he lives with them. Dean doesn’t know how much more he can take. Cas walks around in a towel, dripping wet from the shower. He is happy to spend hours sunbathing in the garden, asking Dean to rub sun cream over his broad shoulders. He can’t take much more of Cas sucking down popsicles like he is made for it.

The worst thing is the sounds. His room sits next to Cas’s. The fallen angel wanted to be close to the brothers and at first Dean did not see a problem with it. He didn’t want Castiel far either. However, he had not known that they share an air vent. Dean can hear everything! He hears Cas as he talks in his sleep and when he sings to himself. He hears him when he jerks off at night.

The ex-angel is getting to know his body. He makes the most incredible sounds. Dean hears him as he moans deep in his chest, he hears whimpers and sighs. He imagines Cas with his slim fingers wrapped round his cock. He thinks he is cut, with a thick, heavy cock. Dean touches himself too. He imagines Cas lay out in front of him, tanned skin and lithe body ready to be corrupted. He thinks of Cas jerking off for the first time. His legs quivering with pleasure, open with his pants round his ankles. A quick jerk before he was no longer alone.

He thinks of Cas spending time on his first orgasm. He thinks of the angel slowly stripping off. His hands exploring his body, touching his neck, fingers dancing over his shoulders. Eventually finding his nipples and the little gasp as he touches them for the first time. The shock at how good it feels, he pictures Cas biting back moans as he tweaks them to hardness.

Dean thinks of Castiel, running his sweaty palms over his slim waist. Of reaching for his hard cock resting on his belly, leaking against his palm. He imagines Cas reaching for his balls, cupping them in his hand and rolling them. He imagines Cas coming for the very first time. Unable to hold back the cry that falls from his throat. Eyes screwed shut and hand clenched in the sheets. He thinks of Cas licking his palm, little kitten licks to taste. Tasting his pleasure on his hand. Ihen falling asleep naked, waking up hard and leaking in the morning.

Dean chokes back a moan, he feels his cock getting hard in his jeans. He struggles to pull himself together. He flushes as he picks up a black vibrating dildo. Dean rushes to counter, slamming down the bills. Throwing a bottle of cherry flavoured lube on the counter.

\---------------------------------------------------

He makes it half way home before he has to pull over. His cock is hard and aching. A dull throb rests in his groin. He finds an old road; a small wooden area sits at the end. The impala growls as he brings her to a stop, Led Zeppelin cuts off. Robert Plants voice drains away and Dean opens his Jeans.

The slow drag of the denim against his cock is nothing short of torturous. Dean whines as his cock springs free. His hand is instantly around his aching member. Dean lets his palm flow over his cock, circling the head and scooping up a drop of precome before it rolls over his cock.

His eyes flutter shut with the sensation of his warm palm. The plastic bag rustles with the wind coming in through the open window. Dean pauses, he opens his eyes, his hand falls away from his cock. Grabbing the bag, he empties the contents. He snaps open the cherry lube, the smell hits him like a truck. He sneezes twice as he slicks up his fingers. He shakes off his jeans, reaching under himself to find his hole.

This is not the first time he has done this. That weekend with Lisa was the best of his life. She had bent him over every surface and fucked him; she had brought a strap on and taught him just how his body can sing. After that night he had sought out men, he had always had the attraction but never acted on it. He found he liked being the one who wasn’t in control, he liked being able to lay himself bare if only for half an hour. He likes being torn apart, being pleasured and coming so hard he blacks out. He imagines with Cas this feeling would only intensify. As much as he tries to ignore it he can’t. Dean Winchester is painfully in love with Castiel.

He fingers himself, second finger sliding in along the first. It burns slightly. He is still stretched from last night when he did this. He had heard Cas through the wall. The angel shuffled into bed early and at around twelve, he had started to touch himself. He moaned quietly as he did. The headboard knocking against the wall, Cas cussing as he touched himself. Dean’s fingers had moved of their own accord, finding his hole and stretching it open. He had come with three fingers buried inside him when he heard Cas whimper out his name.

Sliding in his third finger, Dean slicks up the fake cock. He fucks himself, making sure he is nice and wet. He clambers onto all fours, ass raised and chest to the seat. He pumps his fingers in further finding his prostate he groans. His skin erupts in goose bumps as he strokes over the pleasure spot.

Pulling out his fingers he slides the toy in. Dean reaches under himself to stroke his cock back to full hardness. Hole clenching hungrily around the dildo. He grasps the end with his free hand and fucks it into his wet hole.

He imagines that it is his best friend fucking into him. Cas’s wide palms on his shoulders, holding him down on his bed while he slides into him. He angles the dildo to hit his prostate. Cas kissing down his back with his plump lips. Whispering words of love, little prayers of protection and devotion. He imagines the fingers on his perky nipples are the angels newly calloused fingertips. He flicks the nub, pinching it between his fingers.

Dean flicks the vibrator on, the buzz lights his body on fire. His skin burns with pleasure, his belly boils with his impending orgasm. A bird tweets outside of the window Dean smells cherry and fresh grass. He thinks of Cas reaching over his little belly. Reaching in between his legs to grasp his cock. He thinks of Cas’s slick hand wrapping around him. Jerking him through his orgasm as he thrusts shakily inside of him. He imagines Cas’s fingers biting into his soft skin as he comes deep inside of Dean. 

Dean slumps in his chair, breathing heavy and chest heaving. He shivers as the breeze runs over his exposed skin. He switches the vibrator off, pulling it out he spots Cas’s plaid shirt. Dean reaches forward to pick it up. He breathes in the scent of Cas, heart skipping a beat as endorphins race around his body.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Dean drives home, all the windows open to rid the car of that sex smell. He has trouble keeping his eyes open as he drives. He grabs the bag as he pulls up to the bunker, parking in the garage he runs through the halls. He quickly shoves the plastic bag under the bed just as Cas walks into his room.

The dark haired man stands at his door. Dean’s shirtsleeves cover his hands as he fiddles with the buttons. Dean looks at him; he is unable to tear his eyes away even as Cas stares back. The ex-angel wordlessly climbs into Dean’s bed. He reaches for him, pulling him down onto the small bed. Cas wraps an arm round his waist and snuggles under the covers. This is hardly a new situation, some nights Cas feels lonely. Centuries of being surrounded by his kin left him maladjusted to being alone. He falls asleep soon after. Exhausted from his day and more comfortable than he has any right to be.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Dean wakes the next morning with a warm weight pressed against his back. The arm tucked inside his t-shirt smooths over a rough dagger scar on his abdomen. Hushed words are kissed against his neck. Dean finds that his hand is clutching the others hand under the pillow. He feels scruff against his neck. Dean sighs in pleasure as kisses are peppered over his neck. Dean whines, rocking his hips against the memory foam.

Cas shushes him, arm tightening softly around his waist. Cool fingers strokes over his heated skin. He feels Cas rock his hips against Dean’s ass. Sometime in the night Cas had lost the shirt he came to bed in, now he lies in thread bare boxer briefs.

Dean can’t help the snap of his hips or the moan that falls from open lips. Dean blushes red, the colour traveling down his neck and filling his cheeks.

‘Dean,’ Cas whispers, his words tickle the back of Dean’s neck. ‘So good for me.’ Cas’s fingers dance over his skin, hovering over his nipple. Hesitant and waiting for permission. Dean nods, he falls back into Cas.

Dean shuffles against the man behind him. He lines his ass up with Castiel’s cloth covered cock. He feels surprisingly soft lips on the back of his neck. Hands sliding over the front of his sweatpants. Cas’s hand is stasdy, sure and gentle as he cups Dean.

Teasingly Cas rubs his palm over Dean’s hard cock. Cas’s clothed cock slide between his ass cheeks. The angel groans, nibbling Dean's ear. Dean grinds back onto the angel. Hands touch him everywhere. He feels Cas’s soft lips press to his neck, warm breath tickling his skin.

He turns his head, needing to see Cas. The sight takes his breath away. Castiel has his eyes closed, mouth forming a perfect O, his cheeks are flushed. His bottom lip caught between his white teeth. Dean strains, the angle is awkward but he needs it. He aims for Cas’s bitten lips, he misses first time instead getting Cas’s chin. The dark haired man’s eyes snap open, pupils blown. Dean feels Cas cup his cheek, he gently turns Deans head.

The first touch of lips is soft, barely there and so chaste it aches. Dean whines deep in his throat. Cas ruts into Deans ass, he groans as Cas’s cock touches his hole. He sucks Cas’s bottom lip into his mouth. Cas shuffles closer, his cock head scraping Dean's hole. He greedily sucks on Cas’s lip. He moans, it vibrates though Dean’s back.

Taking control, he eases Deans mouth open with his tongue. He tastes Dean. Pulling his to the edge of orgasm with a kiss that steals his breath. Still lazily palming his cock. Deans eyes flutter shut as Cas nips his bottom lip.

His leg shake with the angle they are bent. Dean shivers as Castiel flicks his tongue against his. Cas lifts dean up, he slides his track pants off him. He is left naked and exposed. Cas quickly covers his cock with his palm.

Cas wraps his warm hand around Dean’s leaking cock. Dean's heart pounds with lust as Cas sweeps his nimble fingers over the head of his prick. Dean gasps as he reaches under the hunter to cup his balls. He feels Cas’s own leaking cock slide against his ass, he brushes Dean's hole and with a cry Dean is coming in Cas’s hand.

Castiel jerks him through it. His hips desperately rutting to his own climax. Dean is still hard in Cas’s hand as the ex-angel comes over his ass. Dean sighs as he feels Cas slump against him. He kisses down Dean's back and cuddles him. Arm wrapped around his waist, bruises burnt into delicate skin. Dean feels come dripping down the back of his thighs. He clenches his thighs together, Cas's cock still pressed against his ass.

'So good Dean' Cas says, he tightens his hold. He nuzzles Dean like a sleepy kitten, kissing his shoulders. 'I'm tired', Cas says followed quickly with a yawn.

Dean laughs, he knows Cas always feels tired after orgasming. He feels wide awake, instincts telling him to leave. To leave before he gets comfortable. He feels Cas's arm go slack around his waist, the angel asleep before Dean can even reply. He draws patterns over Cas's arm. Counting dust particles in the air before his eyes slowly slip shut too.


End file.
